


On Dragons

by Dwimordene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimordene/pseuds/Dwimordene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo learns something new about dragons. I learn that it is harder to write badfic than it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"I had always heard," said the hobbit, as he stared at the dragon's chest, which was jewel-encrusted fit to drive any Victoria's Secret shopper to envy, "that dragons are rather, um... that is... well, you're said to, er, be—"

"Yes, we're hermaphrodites," Smaug interrupted smugly, and leered as she-he-it coyly uncoiled his/her/its tail and said triumphantly, "Feast your eyes on _this_!"

**********

Ok, so I cheated a little to get an exchange out of this. But it's technically all one sentence, so it counts.


End file.
